Sharks, falcons and the Konoha chilly
by Ruka Jaganshi
Summary: KisaSasu moments, 100 themes challenge.


**The (mostly incoherent) adventures of Sharky boy and Emotica through this 100-themes-challenge thing**

1 Love

Sasuke smirked at it nervously. Since he had quite different plans in life, and plans it did not fit into, he _chose it not to happen;_ so it would not dare approach him ever. Everything feared him, he was the strongest – he had to be, in order to be able to bring his current plans through – consequently, he had perfect control over his feelings.

That's why the feelings surrounding him now made him smirk. To be precise, it was the _assumptions_ they planted into him, since of course they were not what Sasuke assumed them to be, due to the reasons mentioned above.

He loved no one, no one else but his big brother whose death he was going to revenge in a short while. Happy butterflies did not exist, especially not in his stomach while the shark-nin came to talk to him at times. If possibly – no, it was not possible, but if, perhaps, to some non-existent, baseless reason it _would_ be possible that the butterflies were there, it was because Kisame could talk the most about Itachi, and thinking of Itachi usually went hand in hand with the flip of Sasuke's stomach. He liked lingering in Kisame's company partly because while he was there, his stomach always reacted with happy butterflies, while remembering the gold-hearted big brother at other times was an unpleasant experience, regret and helplessness grasping his chest.

This theory worked for a while, but during their latest encountering, a shocking realization struck into Sasuke, which made him find an excuse and leave the scene as fast as he could without losing his pride, his face burning in irritated embarrassment.

Namely he realized that he had been talking about himself for _ages_!

* * *

2 Impossible love

Kisame learned not to expect affection from people. His skin color and the unusual features of his face made both children and parents aloof towards him ever since he was very little, but actually, he did not really mind. He looked like the other members of the clan he grew up in, and they welcomed him, his parents always laughed a lot at everything.

He fell in love a few times like most teenagers, and he received disappointment with a merry calmness each time, regardless to the vehemence of the rejections. Along with growing to accept his beasty looks and the places he belonged to with it, he learned to handle unrequited and consequently unwanted feelings, to push them aside or store them and torture himself with them sweetly in empty hours if he wanted so.

Perhaps there should have been a rule to it, like storing feelings only if their subject was not present. That way, maybe, he had not felt like hiding into the mountains for a few months when Itachi died. But that belonged to the past, there was nothing that could have helped it any more. As a more recent topic, at times he found himself wondering: how the hell did this little brother he left behind resemble _him_ so much?

Itachi, at moments when he forgot himself and started to _talk_, used to tell about how many differences there were between him and his foolish little brother. Summarizing the characteristics mentioned, it would have resulted in Sasuke being some half-godly creature compared to Itachi on the low level he put himself to.

In the end, Kisame found that Sasuke was almost frighteningly similar to the brother he adored in too many things. Or, if he took Itachi's unconscious leveling into consideration, it was more like Itachi resembled the brother he described.

* * *

3 Dying

Sasuke knew he was going to die soon after wiping the cursed village off the earth. Not that his body was sick; it was his soul rather. This soul, hating and hating ever since he was very little, was growing tired of the burdens it took upon itself. It was dying under the weight, slowly growing numb the way plants wilt or a gangrenous limb gets lost: barely feeling anything anymore and those small signs of life being only a painful bother, too.

Because his soul was dying this way, not able to reawaken any more, he decided to put an end to his own life when everything gets done. In some aspects, he was looking forward to that time, because these tiny waves the soul was still able to grasp were a bothersome irk to him, pretty annoying indeed. He should not have cared for his current teammates, they were only pawns, they knew it as well, they were here on their own knowing this, so Sasuke did not owe them any kind of gratitude or similar. Especially not to Kisame who was following Madara in the first place anyway, even a fool could see that, and this also prickled… Hell, just Hell.

He might as well enjoy it for the last time in his life, if he was going to die anyway; nothing to lose, nothing…

What the Hell?

* * *

4 Happy

"…and you know, the chilly sauce in Ichiraku is quite murderous-"

What the Hell? He was talking about _himself_ again? _Again? _No, it was only some random matter, like the Konoha chilly, that's nothing about him. Is it?

"Next time I might try that then." Kisame chuckled, aware of the sudden stop and easing the mood.

Next time. Right. Kisame was talking about the day when he and Itachi came to Konoha after the Third's funeral, that's how Sasuke ended up talking about Konoha and the chilly. And Kisame was impudent enough not to take the Uchiha's plans seriously enough.

"There won't be a next time; I assume you remember that we're about to crush that village." Sasuke noted putting up one of his darker masks out of the many dark ones.

"Indeed; sorry if I hurt your feelings, Sasuke-kun."

"Feelings? What feelings?"

The others kept mentioning his feelings while he knew well and let them know every time that he did not have such, except for hatred. At times it pissed him off to no end, other times it went unnoticed. This time it was the previous case.

"Whatever feelings you might feel for your plans and the village your brother loved." answered the shark shrugging.

Sasuke observed Kisame's grin from the corner of his eye. Was that a direct hint or just an accidental use of words? Either way, Kisame did not respect him too much, but it did not occur to him for the first time.

"I have no feelings." he announced in a colorless tone for the zillionth time.

"Oh? You must be a very happy person then, worrying about nothing, never bored, never lonely."

"And you must be the happiest, never wiping that grin off your face." Sasuke retorted indifferently while he left the scene.

Pwned.

That made his day the happiest since a long time.

* * *

5 Sunflowers

The namelessly small village was surrounded by enormous fields of sunflowers, welcoming the warmth of the sunshine, imitating thousands of little celestial bodies. The gleaming color blinded the eyes of the wandering team, making Sasuke even more sulky and laconic than he had been on the way so far. It annoyed him that his senses were hindered, even if no danger seemed to await them this far from Konoha. Sunflowers were something he used to hate anyway; when he was little, the huge flower with the large, dark mouth made him cry in fright, later he simply ignored this silly-looking, cheery plant.

He was considering the option to wipe away all the flowers nearby with a chakra-supported swish of his arm when Kisame approached him.

"There is a lake nearby; shouldn't we stop there for a few minutes to refill bottles?"

"No." answered Sasuke on reflex; he was used to stupid, weak questions like these from the team members who forgot where they were going every now and then, and at these times they just started to _have fun_, the uncaring beasts. He hated these times – not because he was the only one who was not able to have fun, but simply because they were not here for fun, they were powerful ninjas with a very much serious goal. But it seemed that he was the only one who took it seriously from his heart. Easy for them, it was not their siblings he was going to revenge…

"Summer stirs you up pretty much, doesn't it?" Kisame noted. "It makes you feel like a child again."

Sasuke swirled around to see the three members of Team Taka surge off the road with happily shrieking noises, towards the water that glinted on the other side of the sunflower field. The man behind the orange mask stayed there, glancing towards Sasuke's astonished form.

"Hey!!" shouted the younger Uchiha, his voice echoing in the surrounding hills. "I didn't say we'd rest, come back here!"

His rigor, however, went unanswered.

"Let's just go and rest a bit." said Madara as if nothing had happened and followed the path of the traitorous figures.

"Let me suggest that you shouldn't always be so serious." Kisame noted then. "Your Uchiha grumpiness has a powerful effect on others, but if you do it all the time, you'll lose the ability to make yourself taken seriously."

"Is this stupidity a theory of yours?" Sasuke asked, his figure slightly shaking from surpassed anger.

"It could be as well, seeing I have some experience from your brother."

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed.

"Was he always grumpy, too?"

"He was a sensitive person, I must say, but no, he didn't always keep his face sour. Even he allowed himself to have fun at times, I guess he did it partly to be able to control me when it came to more serious matters, like when we came for the Kyuubi and he didn't want to capture it at all. He knew when to be serious, but he also knew when to have fun, you see."

After a minute's silence, Sasuke spoke.

"I don't care for fun, you see. Go after them, I don't care for the water either. I'll look around here meanwhile."

"I'll tell them to hurry up." Kisame assured him before he left.

Sasuke walked into the other direction, entering the chest-high filed of golden flowers, leaves brushing to his arm occasionally as he proceeded, for the first time in a long while without a goal. Soon the silence and the buzzing of insects dug themselves into his head, reached his soul slowly and spread in him until they reached his limbs. His eyes had been aching for a while from the use of many powerful sharingan techniques, so he generally used his other senses to take in the surroundings and possible dangers on their way; now it felt like bursting to the surface and breathing in fresh air as he looked around and observed the untouched, calm landscape silently beaming from the sunshine. It startled him slightly when he noticed a smile spreading on his lips without a reason; would he go insane soon…? Would he start chuckling and then laughing like a madman, running through this beautiful field, spinning around and falling on the ground and staying there lying and just laughing for no reason at all, losing the remaining pieces of his dignity in front of the others?

Speaking of them, they were already on the road suddenly gotten far away, waving towards him madly and shouting his name. Sasuke walked back to them without a hurry, putting up his usual nonchalant expression meanwhile. Fun or not, he was still an Uchiha.

* * *

6 Fruit

It was a fruit to tear down, a splendid fruit luring to bite into its flesh, mawkish sweetness caressing your tongue, its silky, lukewarm juice dripping from your chin. A sinful, vain, inviting, forbidden fruit ripened sweet-smelling by the sunshine, its throbbing fullness of life attracting you from afar, not revealing whether it held venom for the greedy visitors. All you could do is look for something else to get busy with, or risk everything to lull your curiosity.

One day, Sasuke reached for the fruit.

"What are you doing, Sasuke-kun?" Kisame inquired as the boy stepped close, closer than ever before.

He tore that fruit with one vigorous movement.

The shark's surprised humming vibrated in the kiss. It was not clear whether or not he had the opportunity to sneak off from it; he did not really try it. _His_ little brother clinging on him and arching on his tiptoes even while pulling Kisame down to reach his mouth, it was like something you did not want to miss not because it was beautiful but rather because it was… unusual. Again, misunderstanding was always there to threaten where no words sounded.

Sasuke then bit the fruit.

As Kisame attempted to pull away and speak, he found his lower lip captured by teeth so dull compared to his, Sasuke's gaze never leaving the stiff eyes, leaning after him as he leaned back, not letting go of the collar of the dark coat. No tongue was requesting attendance; Kisame grinned inside at the thought that this might be the Uchiha's first time at making out with anyone at all. He wondered if he was to show him.

His rough fingers captured the other's chin, and he intruded the silky mouth unceremoniously, earning a surprised gasp and startled blinking. Lips slipped on each other as his tongue moved, fingers held his companion still while he took his time before breaking the kiss at a nameless second.

As he peeled the fingers of the boy off his collar finally, he could not resist a chuckle. Because there Sasuke was, his hair got messed up from the struggle while he tried to make out with a beastly man like Kisame, as the beginner he was, and his expression was that of angry seriousness, his very eyes growling at the shark-nin because he took his action lightly as almost always… And Kisame guessed that it was better to leave Sasuke alone in this weak state; he would want it even, instead of him noting about it.

"Such a sick taste, now, Sasuke-kun." he noted with a grin, and now it was his turn to leave the room first.

* * *

Sorry for mistakes; TBC (;


End file.
